supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Japanlover86
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Selfishnanny Special (Newman Family) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alvinluvr30 (Talk) 10:45, December 31, 2012 Hi! Hello Japanlover86. Sophie the Otter 11:47, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi! very nice to meet you Japanlover86 (talk) 11:55, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I know you! You are the one who made the Kirochu Family episode! Sophie the Otter 11:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, and I was a Wikia Contibitor at the time. Japanlover86 (talk) 11:59, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy new year! Sophie the Otter 12:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) You to! Japanlover86 (talk) 13:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Aww. Thanks for making me an admin Thanks for making me an admin! Japanlover86 (talk) 16:18, January 28, 2013 (UTC) The Poll Thingy How do I use the poll thingy? Xfactor1234 (talk) 22:01, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't know, I never used the poll before, sorry -_- Japanlover86 (talk) 07:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC) It's easy, just click on a circle next to a choice, and hit the green button below! Sophie the Otter 14:30, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Japanlover86 (talk) 15:13, March 30, 2013 (UTC) A note from your furry friend, Sophie the Otter Japanlover, I recently reported the 1 IP to the Disruptive Editing chart due to creating unneeded pages on the Todaro siblings and wanting to die, etc. Would you mind blocking him temporarily? Sophie the Otter 00:07, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Of course Japanlover86 (talk) 07:05, April 19, 2013 (UTC) What it the IP's full address? Japanlover86 (talk) 07:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) It is 1.120.16.217. Sophie the Otter 10:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Done it Sophie, this is the 1st time I blocked somebody Japanlover86 (talk) 14:31, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Yet another message from your favorite otter girl, Sophie Japanlover, I have something very important to tell you. Would you mind lending me a hand and fix this mess of images that are unrelated to SNFW? I would appreciate it. Arigatou. Sophie the Otter 23:57, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I still need you to reply to the above comment. Arigatou once again! :D Sophie the Otter 03:22, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I will, and sorry! Japanlover86 (talk) 06:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Strange, Xfactor is removing them. Japanlover86 (talk) 06:43, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Try deleting the unneeded photos. I deleted some. Sophie the Otter 09:40, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Return of the unneeded photos. I went onto the gallery,and all the deleted photos appeared, I will find the one who reuploaded them, I don't think it's a glitch. Japanlover86 (talk) 13:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) What photos we deleted are you talking about? Sophie the Otter 13:18, July 5, 2013 (UTC) The ones me and you deleted, no one recovered them, they came back. Japanlover86 (talk) 13:19, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Another note from your cute critter pal, Sophie the Otter As you noticed, I deleted your episode called "Jennings Family (Season 26)" since the Birous do not need to have any problems all the time. Also, Brahm Jennings should not be married to Anna Kirochu. Besides, how did they even meet? Anyone who restores this page has to be blocked from editing temporarily. Thank you! From, Sophie the Otter 15:34, July 13, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, I accept that, and I won't do it. Japanlover86 (talk) 15:38, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I also deleted your episode called "Hansen Family (Season 27)" because it is suspected to be a fan-made sequel to Remano Family Revisited and Hansen Family Revisited. Both families do not have to have problems all the time. And the marriage between Matt Hansen and Meghann Remano will no longer be predicted as it is a questionable marriage. How did they even meet in the first place. Sophie the Otter 22:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Japanlover86 (talk) 07:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Can I also delete Eclair Hansen and Toby Hansen? Xfactor1234 (talk) 07:45, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Japanlover86 (talk) 07:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Also, why don't you two join me for the Live! Chat today? We can't start a chat without you. Sophie the Otter 22:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) (Japanlover86) Okay, If I get free time in rl 07:02, July 31, 2013 (UTC) August 9, 2013 I have permanently blocked a user from editing the Supernanny Wiki because they created a bad page involving a transcript where you, Xfactor1234, and PB&Jotterisnumber1 get killed by users that threatened you. (like S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i or Usofanurfs) So, why don't you join me along with Xfactor1234, Alvinluvr30, and Japanlover86? Also, you can view the page to know what it looks like. Plankton5165 (talk) 02:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Just go to the userpage (of Wifahariwihphir), go to the contributions tab, go to the deleted user contributions link, go to the view link, and then go to the link with the date and time it was created. It's strongly recommended that you do not restore it. The next time that user makes a sockpuppet, we will block that one as well. Plankton5165 (talk) 02:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't upset me, I feel anger and hate, I'm usually not offended, but I will look at it Japanlover86 (talk) 15:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Strange, I don't see it and can you promote me as an admin on the Supernanny Wiki? I can't really see it. Japanlover86 (talk) 15:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I seen it, I seen it, I know the others were offended, but I don't get offended by too much things, unless it is Giuseppe's video game series, I get enraged with fire if someone mocks my glasses, criticizes my opinions and lame anime dubs. Japanlover86 (talk) 16:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC)